Late Hero
by teonik04
Summary: After the first villain attack, class 1-A finds out that they are actually 21 students in total. Who is she, and why is she so damn weird.
1. Chapter 1

"Huff... huff...fuck...this..." I breathed out. 'Good going Sakura, not only are you a few days late, but you had to be late on your first day too.' I scolded myself, as I came closer to the gigantic building.

'Remind me again why I thought that it was such a good idea to stay and heal that dumb idiot, so close to beginning of the school year.'

'Because you pity the sad bastard.'

'Stupid idea.'

'Yep.' I ended my internal monologue and continued running.

As I got closer to my class, 1-A and notice that the halls were completely empty and the classes mostly quiet, I knew I was doomed.

The door was so big, I stared at it and gently knocked, but when I didn't hear a response I knocked again harder and opened the door.

Inside, a man bandaged from head to toe that was standing in front of the class stopped talking and 20 pairs of eyes looked at me with curiosity.

'Say something, don't just stand there like an idiot.'

I composed myself as I bowed my head towards them. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am so sorry for being late for class."

"Late for class? So you are my last student. I don't really care for your excuses for missing these last days, but you better not repeat that again. Understood? Good." the mummy said. Not waiting for my reply, he continued. "Go to the empty desk and I will brief you with what you need to know."

I raised my eyes to search for the unoccupied desk, and made my way towards it, passing by my new classmates, I went and sat behind the girl with bob-like brown haircut.

"I am Shoto Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher." he said directly looking towards me and continued. "As I was saying you will be participating in the sports festival, and it's in your best interest to make the best out of it and show off your quirks so you may be scouted by the pro heroes."

The break approached and the classes were temporarily over, as soon as Cementoss-Sensei left I was surrounded by my classmates.

"Whoaaaa, we have a new classmate!" the girl with the brown hair exclaimed. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka."

"It's so nice to finally meet you all, you can call me Sakura." I said bowing my head again, suddenly feeling shy.

"That's such a cute name." a girl squeaked next to me, and felt my hair being touched.

"Mou your hair is so pretty and fluffy".

As I peeked at the girl, I only saw a floating uniform. She continued talking while playing with my pink locks. "I am Toru Hagakure, call me Toru-chan."

"How could you be so late for the school year, that is unacceptable behaviour, as the class rep of 1-A, I, Tenya Iida, will make sure that you won't break the rules again." shouted a tall guy with glasses.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't planning to come so late, but back home, one of my friends needed my help, and I didn't expect the drive to here to be so long." I replied.

"Give her a break man, shit happens all the time. Hey, I am Eijiro Kirishima." a guy with spiky red hair and pointed teeth smiled at me.

Before I could respond, Uraraka grabbed my sleeve and nudged me to come after her.

"Let's go to the canteen, I can show you around the school." she said. "Iida, Deku, c'mon."

'She is so bubbly.' I thought amused.

I turned my head to look at the other boys, Iida presented himself, but I didn't formally introduce myself to Deku.

"Hey, My name is Sakura, you are Deku right?" I said to him.

"Uhh... My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku." he said bashfully.

Then at the corner, came All Might and shouted. "Ooh! There you are Midoriya my boy. Would you care to eat your rice with me?"

"Sure." Deku shyly muttered.

We were sitting at the table when I found out about the villain attack that happen just a day ago.

"Wait, what , how could that happen? Is any of you injured."I said already jumping to conclusions, and inspected all my classmates surrounding me, all of them looked fine but then I remembered Aizawa-Sensei mummy body.

"I am humbly sorry, I should have been there to help you and heal you." I said shame crossing on my face as I looked around me at Uraraka, Iida, Tsu and Toru-chan.

"Don't worry about that, most of us were unharmed and for the few who were, Recovery Girl took care of them" Tsu said.

"What do you mean heal? You have a healing quirk?" Toru-chan asked excited.

"My quirk is Cell Manipulation, I can heal and enhance my senses, but I also can do the opposite and inflict damage, but I try not to rely on it. Its not that flashy, but I am grateful for my quirk. What about all of you?"

"Not that flashy? are you kidding, that sounds like an amazing quirk." chimed in Uraraka "My quirk is Zero Gravity."

"Mine is Frog."

"I think mine is quite obvious." Toru-chan said smugly.

"And I have Engine quirk, at your service." Iida said raising his glasses.

"How come we haven't seen you at the entrance exam?" he continued.

"Well, you see, I entered though recommendation."

The rest of the day passed fast, introducing and getting to know more classmates. There were still a few of them that I didn't get to know yet, but there is still time.

While making my way home, I noticed that in front of me was walking one of my classmates that I didn't get to introduce to. The one with the bird head, so I started skipping towards him to catch up.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself to you, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said when I got close to him, he turned his head and spoke.

"Fumikage Tokoyami, pleased to make your acquaintance."

We continued to walk and make idle chat till we had to go own separate ways.

"It's been nice to talk to you Tokoyami."

"Likewise. See you tomorrow, Haruno-san."

"Call me Sakura. Haruno-san is my brother." I grinned at him.

"As you wish."

"Bye." I said waving and skipping.

He just nodded at me, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in a small smile.

* * *

Author note: Hey there this is my first fanfic, i am nervous about this, cause i usually read, and every time i wanted to make my own story, I kept backing away cause Im not that confident in my writing skills. Nevertheless I am exited to read your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I arrived pretty early so I was first coming to my class.

'Gosh girl you were too excited, you came way too early. Well, nevermind, I can have some time to myself.' I thought, but then I heard the door opening. 'Or not.'

A boy with blonde spiky hair entered the class and took his seat, an awkward silence took over. He was glaring intensely at the desk so I decided that was the perfect moment to introduce myself.

"Hello there, I did not get to introduce myself to you yesterday, I am Sakura." I said as I stretched out my hand to shake it.

"Can you shut up Pinky, I don't care who you are." he said slapping my hand away.

'Oooh, so he is one of those guys.' I thought smirking.

"Are you Tsundere or something?" I said grinning.

"The fuck did you say?" he shouted, now fully facing me.

"Are you having trouble with your hearing, blondie?"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I WILL KILL YOU." he screamed, launching to grab me, but at the last second I dodged him and stepped exactly in front of him. Surprise flickered in his eyes, yet he quickly composed himself to grab me again, but before he could touch me, I poked his forehead, forcing his body to release Gaba chemicals to calm him down, and his hand stopped suddenly.

"What did you do to me, I feel gross." he muttered, shaking his head and looking around, his eyes stopping at me. He grabbed my wrists, but he didn't put pressure. I raised my eyes at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Gross? Heh, I just forced your body to calm down." I spoke calmly to him. "Don't worry, it will pass soon enough. You shouldn't get so worked up about some innocent teasing." I continued as I laid him down on his chair, he still didn't let go of my wrists.

"Innocent teasing? Please, you were enjoying laughing at me. Shit, I feel sleepy." he said, releasing me free.

"So now that we have calmed down, do I need to continue calling you Tsun Tsun?"

He squinted his eyes at me and grimaced.

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"See that wasn't so hard, Bakugo-kun."

"The fuck did you call me!?" he shouted as his short temper flared.

'He has some serious anger issues if even in this condition he can get overworked about it.'

Suddenly we both heard the door opening, and in came Iida and Ojiro. I smiled and waved at them, they politely returned my smile, then I turned my head back to Bakugo.

"Let's talk later, Bakugo-kun." I said as I made my way back to my desk. Students kept on coming and after a few minutes the class was full.

I was talking idly with Sato about desserts, when the bell rang, and class started, Present Mic shouting his way in, as he started teaching.

At lunch break I was invited to sit with Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugo.

"I heard that you were there when All Might appeared at the USJ attack. Be honest with me how strong were the villains?" I inquired.

"Well, they were pretty dangerous, at least dangerous enough to incapacitate and hurt All Might, there was this dude that was made of smoke and could create warp gates, but this guy." Kirishima said grinning as he pointed towards Bakugo "Managed to find his weakness. And land a hit on him."

"Next time I see that ass smoke, I will kill him." Bakugo shouted suddenly.

"Dangerous." I smugly said. "Kitty got some claws."

Bakugo suddenly choked on his food and Kirishima and Kaminari laughed hard.

"The fuck did you call me!?" he shouted at me.

"Where have I heard that before? Bakugo-kun you are beginning to say the same things over and over, it's becoming a tad boring." I said, shaking my head at him, then I opened one eye to find him burning a hole in my skull with his glare, but what I did not expect of him was to see sparks coming out of his hands, I halted my teasing and grabbed his palms, from across me to inspect them. I took him by surprise cause he stopped using his quirk.

"Do you have a death wish." he snapped at me.

"Please, do it again." I asked, not looking up at him.

"What is wrong with you." He said weirded out as he tried to pull his hands away, but I held on tighter.

"Use your quirk again pretty please." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Damn it, okay, you psycho." he said as he started using his quirk on his hands to make small sparks.

They were tiny specks of spark, looking like some combination of red, orange and yellow fireworks 'So explosion are his quirk, suits him. ' I thought when suddenly a spark bigger than the others blew in my face, leaving me breathless and coughing on the smoke that covered my face and hair.

Bakugo took the chance to put some distance as he began to laugh loudly at my situation with Kirishima while Kaminari was struggling to stay serious.

I got over my shock and took what was left of my meal, pasta, and threw it at Bakugo's head, with his quick reflexes, he caught the plate, but the contents still fell on him, smudging him, with both of us grinning we started a food war at the table, until Lunch-Rush came and scolded us, and forced us to clean all the tables for the rest of the break.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After the whole fiasco at the canteen and the shame we had to endure for the rest of the classes wearing the same dirtied clothes, also thank god that I cleaned my face and hair pretty fast, I didn't need that as well, we were getting ready to go home, when Uraraka screamed "What the heck!?"

I turned around to look at what was wrong and saw a crowd of students standing outside our class. I didn't hear what Bakugo and Mineta said at first, but I did hear Bakugo's loud voice saying "It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off."

I approached the door and heard a voice from the crowd saying "I came to see what you kids are made out of, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant and shabby." a guy with spiky purple hair walked in front of the crowd and continued.

"Are all the kids enrolled in the department of heroics this way? There are a lot of kids who wind up in the general education department or other departments because they failed the heroics one." then his eyes became colder. "Did you know that based on the results of the sports festival people can be transferred to heroics department, also the reverse can be done. If nothing else, a general ed kid like me is thinking, hey , why don't I try pulling the rug out from those heroics kids, while they're on their high horse. Consider this a declaration of war." he finished.

'Damn kid, you are not beating around the bush.' I thought with a grin on my face as I stepped towards him.

"Hello there, I really like your bluntness, my name is Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

He looked at me from head to toe, analyzing, then he shifted his footing and replied, still eyeing me.

"Hitoshi Shinso."

'Perfect' I thought letting out a mischievous smile, "We will meet again at the festival, you better be ready for us, we are not that easy to put down, so be prepared." I said as I winked at Shinso while skipping through the crowd to make my way home.

* * *

Authors note: Hey I couldn't contain my excitement and decided to make another update.

Tsundere = describes a person who is initially cold (and sometimes even hostile) before gradually showing a warmer, friendlier side over time.

"Tsun Tsun" is used for cold/blunt/ curt attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia, just this plot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks, I kept on hanging out mainly with Tsu and Kirishima and occasionally teasing Bakugo and a little bit Deku. There still were a few classmates that I didn't get to hang out a lot with, like Yaoyorozu, Shoji or Todoroki. But I hope to get to know them a bit better at the festival. Also in these two weeks I trained myself volunteering at break time to work together with Recovery Girl, studying about chemicals and plants and polishing my fighting style.

Today is the day of the festival, the whole school is packed with press, students and pro heroes. I changed in my blue school gear and tied my long hair in a ponytail as I entered the 1-A waiting room. Everybody was already there, I waved at all of them, receiving some waves back, I went to Tsu.

"Hey Tsu, are you ready ?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"So excited about it." I said jumping from foot to foot.

"Midoriya." Todoroki spoke suddenly, stepping towards Deku, I stopped my fidgeting and paid more attention towards them.

"What is it, Todoroki?"

"On an objective basis, I think that I'm above you in terms of practical strength. You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right? I feel no need to pry into that, but... I'm going to beat you." he finished with absolute confidence.

"What's this? A declaration of war from the strongest kid in the class!?" Kaminari whispered, then Kirishima went to Todoroki to say "What's with the attitude all of a sudden? Don't spring this on him right before" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Todoroki continued.

"I'm not here to play nice and make friends. But whatever." Todoroki declared.

"I don't know what you want from me, telling me that." replied Deku.

"You are definitely stronger than me, but even so everybody is aiming for the top with all they have. So I will not fall behind, I am going to go for it with all my might, too." Deku finished with determination, stirring something in all of us.

'He really is something else.'

Soon we were all making our entry, the crowd cheering eagerly. Then Midnight called forth Bakugo to give a speech, and as usual, he roused a bunch of boos and insults.

"All right, so onto the preliminaries, the first round is... OBSTACLE RACE! It's a race between all 11 classes! The course makes nearly 4 km ring around this stadium. You are free to do anything as long as you remain within the course!

On your marks... START!" she shouted.

Everybody pushed through, to pass the gate that was way too narrow, and as soon as I felt a cold wind blowing towards me, I hooked on the nearest shoulders and did a high jump, to not get caught by Todoroki's quirk, I was not the only one with the same tactic.

In front of me, I heard a roar " We won't let you get away that easy, two-face!"

'Definitely Bakugo.' I thought as I focused to enhance my speed and stamina for running, knocking out every student near me when suddenly a big bot appeared and knocked Mineta aside. I heard chatter that it was the bot from the entrance exam, when all of a sudden it froze, falling and blocking the path, when I came near the fallen bot I heard a breaking noises coming from the robot and abruptly Kirishima broke through it, followed by another guy, I jumped on the robot ,while the others were standing shocked, and advanced towards Kirishima holding out my hand to help him up.

"Are you hurt Kirishima?" I asked as I caught his hand and pulled him out of the mess.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks a lot." he said, grinning and gave me a thumbs-up.

I turned to the other one to help him too, but he was already out therefore I sprinted to catch up to the others. The path was already cleared of the other bots.

When I got to the fall stage, a few of my classmates had been already on the other side. I enhanced the muscles on my feet and sense of balance and took a big jump, landed on the rope, pushing me back and launching me in bigger jumps, I passed through fairly well.

When I got to the land mine stage, I saw Deku digging for something in the ground, I didn't stop to think much of it, but when I was close to pass him by, he hit the ground with the metal piece that he was carrying around and suddenly everything was loud and bright, as the explosions pushed me aside 'What the hell.' When the smoke cleared out, I saw Deku advancing fast to Todoroki and Bakugo, so I pushed myself harder, then I saw the stunt he did to get to the finish line. I crossed the 14th.

'Alright.' I thought as I did a victory dance. When I was done, I made my way to Deku, attacking him from behind, as I ruffled his soft hair.

"Dekuuu." I whined at him "That was not nice, that blow almost sent me to the other side." I exaggerated, putting on a hurt face, as I stopped ruffling him. He started to panic and I grinned mischievously back at him. "But I gotta say, that was very sneaky. Nicely done!" he was blushing profoundly at the praise, then Uraraka approached and said.

"Deku! You were AMAZING! Congrats on first place! But damn it stings!" she shouted to him as he turned deep red.

"The 42 at the top have earned the right to advance!" a loud voice announced in drawing our attention.

"I'm sorry for the kids who failed, but take heart! The festival's showstopper is still being prepared! And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection. From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!" She shouted.

"Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! Behold! HUMAN CAVALRY BATTLE!"

As she explained the rules and the points system one sentence caught all of our attention.

"With the exception of 1st place, whose head is worth TEN MILLION points!"

Now that was enough for all the remaining students to turn to Deku and overcome him with malice.

I mean I want to win, but I also root for him, I was pretty close to him so I just took his hand in mine, making him jump a little, and calmed him down before I let him go. Rash decisions won't help him. He turned and mouthed a Thank you to me, I just beamed back at him and turned to pay attention at the rest of the explanation.

"All right, you now have 15 minutes until we begin. Start negotiating your team-ups!"

I moved out of the big group to think who I would want to team up with, when Shinso passed in front of me, and like a light bulb I made my decision.

"Heya Shinso. Wanna team up?"

He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow at my question. Then replied.

"Haruno, right?"

"Call me Sakura." I clarified, smirking, and suddenly I felt a pull, soft like a lullaby, I was losing control of my body.

'Shit, cut the oxygen flow to the brai...aahh.' I suddenly felt weak and fell on my knees, when I didn't feel the pull anymore, I let the oxygen flow back in.

Shinso, suddenly dropped to my level and looked alarmed.

"Don't ever try that again with me, or I will smack you." I said gasping to collect myself.

"How did?" he started.

I glared at him for a second, then answered.

"I just stopped the oxygen flow to my brain, it was the first thing I thought of, when I felt your quirk acting."

He grimaced at my answer.

"You didn't need to put me in a trance. I was the one to ask you if you wanted to team up, you could've said a simple no. What was that anyway, hypnosis?" I scolded him, while getting back on my feet with Shinso's help.

"Brainwash and I won't apologise for it though, you were too easy to target. Besides, I didn't expect you to go to such extreme, you must be paranoid."

"I like to think of myself as prepared, thank you very much." I rebuked. We stared at each other, neither of us saying anything for a while.

'His quirk is weird, but I'm curious to see what he has in mind if I team up with him.'

Shinso let out a sigh and before he could speak, I intervened.

"My question still stands."

"Okay then."

'That was a fast answer.'

"M'kay, so who next?" I pondered as I looked around and saw Aoyama by himself. I nudged Shinso and pointed at the navel laser, who just shrugged at my choice. I took it as a yes.

"Hey Aoyama, you aren't in any team?"

"Oh Madmoizelle, it seems that nobody can contain my beauty." he replied posing and sparkling at me and Shinso.

"Umm, would you like...", but I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Oui, I accept to be part of your team." he exclaimed.

I heard someone coming towards us. "Hey, do you have space for one more." Ojiro said.

I looked at Shinso, and he just nodded. I turned to Ojiro and smiled agreeing.

"I am Hitoshi Shinso." the purple haired guy beside me began.

"And I am the unforgettable Yuga Aoyama." doing a low sophisticated bow.

'You can say that again.'

"And I am Mashirao Ojiro." slightly bowing his head.

"Sakura." I chimed in.

"Shinso you should be the rider." I suggested.

"Ojiro you can be on the right side, and block attacks with your tail, Aoyama, you can be at the front and defend with your laser, and I can be on the left side, to knock out anybody too close to us.

"That sounds good to me." Ojiro replied.

Before the others could answer, Midnight announced that the match was about to start, so we all got into our positions.

"Are you ready? Start." Midnight cheered.

Almost all of the groups sprinted towards Deku's team.

"Let's go after the remaining teams first, then make our way up from there. Is that okay with all of you?" Shinso asked.

"Yep." I replied, determined.

"Oui."

"Yes." the other two replied after.

So we took off at the first team that was nearest. It was a group made of 2 students. They were pretty easy to handle, as soon as I could touch one of them, they went to sleep, making it easy to grab their headband, the next teams succumbed to the brainwash and just handed out their headbands. It was after a few more teams that I realised that Shinso was much more talkative than Ojiro and Aoyama combined, if it were only Ojiro, I wouldn't give it a second thought, but Aoyama didn't mutter a thing about himself or sparkling stuff, for quite some time.

"Aoyama, are you okay?" I asked. When I didn't get a reply, I realised what was going on.

"Shinso, release the brainwash." I demanded."What is wrong with you, why would you brainwash your teammates?!"

"We already won, so what's the difference if you are aware of it or not."

"What do you mea..."

"Your hard work was appreciated." he said and I saw that Ojiro and Aoyama began to look around confused and then heard "Time up!" The match ended.

'What? Already?'

Shinso was already jumping down, then I caught his glance and frowned at him, as they announced us as the 3rd team to pass, he left and I made my way to Oijiro and Aoyama to check on them.

"Hey guys, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"Ummm, what happened, weren't we starting the battle? Where is Shinso?" Oijiro questioned.

"The douche brainwashed you. We got in the 3rd place. Do you feel a headache or anything wrong?" I asked, scooping closer to inspect them.

Aoyama just backed away and sulked in a corner, while Oijiro replied.

"I just feel out of place. That's all."

"I'm sorry, I should have figured it out earlier." I admitted ashamed.

"It's not your fault."

I let out a sigh, and took a walk around the stadium, head hanging low.

'Dammit. Why didn't I notice it earlier, after all those years and you are still as useless and annoying as back then.'I thought as I walked mindlessly around, not really paying attention on my surroundings, feeling like a failure once again, when a loud statement brought me back to reality.

"I'm going to beat you, too!"

It was Deku and Todoroki, Todoroki left not soon after, so I approached Deku.

"Hey there Deku, congrats on passing." I said, forcing a smile, but from the looks of it Deku wasn't fooled.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I will be, I just need to clear my head a little bit." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"We still have a few minutes till we start, do you... do you want to talk about it?"

I pondered on it, should I, It will pass anyway, I shook my head, I would rather do something more fun.

"Nah, let's go find the Muffin Man." I said mischievously.

"W-who? The Muffin Man?" he replied confused.

"The Muffin Man."

"Who is that?"

"That, my dear Deku, is the calling of a movie marathon, that we need to plan after the festival." I shouted excitedly, as I pushed Deku from behind to find the others.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia, just the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking next to Deku, talking with him about the most random things from favorite colors, books to what dinosaur would we be, favorite smell, but at this current topic, we agreed to disagree.

"How could you not like cats? They are so small, graceful and playful." I huffed at him.

"Ah... I didn't say that I don't like them, I just prefer dogs, they are just so happy and loyal, not to mention soft."

"The purr makes all the difference." I said back. "But I agree with you, dogs are very lovable." I turned my head, smiling at him, he just started chuckling at the odd topics. We were nearing the arena, and when we walked around the corner, the sight stunned us both. In front of us, were the girls from our class, dressed in cheerleading equipment, pompons in hands, and dead looks on their face.

"What is going on?" I asked, turning to look at Deku, and I saw him blushing heavily.

"Hey, I'm going to check on what is going on." I told him as I started running towards the girls.

"Were we supposed to change? I mean all of you look amazing, but what's the occasion? " I asked. They turned embarrassed looking down, and Tsu voiced.

"Mineta tricked us." With this short sentence, she explained everything.

"Aaa."

"Gather around those of you who passed the preliminaries." Midnight called out.

"All right, now I'll determine who fights whom through this lottery, once the matchups are decided, we'll do a fun bit of recreation, and then we'll begin. Whether or not the 16 who will be competing want to join in on the recreation activities is up to you. So from the team that placed 1st, let's determine the order...", but another voice cut in.

"Umm...! Excuse me, sorry!" It was Ojiro. "I'm sitting this one out."

I felt horrible.

Soon the others questioned him for the reason and he responded.

"Truth be told, I don't remember anything that happened during the human cavalry battle up until the last seconds. I know it's my big chance and its stupid to throw it away... But this is the place everyone earned by clashing at their full power. I wouldn't feel right standing here knowing that it wasn't for my efforts. I just can't do it."

I understood where all of that was coming from, yet I approached him, hoping to change his mind.

"Ojiro, are you sure about that? You will lose the chance to show that you deserve to fight in this tournament." I said looking closely at his reaction.

"I am sure. This is a matter of pride, I just can't stand the thought of it." He grimaced, I placed my hand on his shoulder and said to him.

"I understand."

Midnight's voice rang up. "How naive... I'll have you know that youngsters like you... GET ALL MY LOVE!" she yelled, cracking her whip.

I turned my head to search for Shinso. When I found him, I frowned and he returned my gaze bored and turned away.

Midnight declared that Tetsutetsu will take Ojiro's place and showed us the matchups.

I checked for my name and found it next to Kaminari. I located him, looking at me and was holding his fist towards me, I raised my own to bump his, we were grinning like 2 idiots and he started to say.

"I am not going to hold back, Saku."

"Neither will I."

I turned and strolled towards Kirishima and Bakugo.

"Who are you fighting?" I said, very close behind them, only Kirishima jumped at my sudden appearance, and Bakugo just continued to look confused at the list.

"Uraraka?" he said, puzzled.

"Zero Gravity." I pointed out.

"I knew that already, Pinky." he snapped.

"Sure you did." I replied, moving towards him, with a cheshire smile.

"I have something for you."

"Huh." he paused, looking at me, then continued. "What is it? You better not be fucking around." he finished squinting his eyes at me.

"Bakugo-kun, I am serious this time." I said coming closer to him and flicked his forehead, doing the same trick as the first time I met him.

"Got a chill pill for ya." I said, fleeing away from him as he started shouting insults, but I paid him no mind.

I walked in the waiting room and stumbled on Deku and Ojiro.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"I wanted to tell Midoriya, what to expect on his match." Replied Ojiro, turning towards me. "Actually I have a question for you."

"Shoot." I told him, taking a seat, raising one knee to my chest.

"I didn't think much of it at first, but it's been nagging me for a while, how come you weren't under Shinso's control?"

"I was, he did before I spoke with you and Aoyama, but I broke from it, I uh, I self-induced a cerebral stroke to regain control, I guess he didn't try again on me, as to not give himself away that you were under his control. What what was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember telling him that I was okay with the plan and the next thing I know is waking up to hear that the match ended. I think his quirk has something to do with answering him."

"I think so. I, too, gave him an answer when it happened. Deku you're against Shinso, right?" He just nodded. "Don't talk with him, like at all, maybe is just by talking or answering to him, but to be safe, don't say anything to him, he has the Brainwash quirk, and it's very strong. In my case, I did it out of instinct, it's not the first time people tried to use their quirk to mess up with my mind." I paused remembering every time an illusion was put on me and continued. "Though, I don't know how you, could break from it."

Deku suddenly made an anxious face, realising the position he was in.

"Hey don't do that, it's going to be fine, knowing you, you ought to put up a fight. I believe you can do it, just be cautious. Now come on, your match is about to start." I finished standing and making my way to the door, stopping to wait for them.

"Thanks Ojiro, you too Sakura, I will do my best." He said composing himself and giving us a reassuring smile.

"What I'm about to say may sound a bit selfish, but get him for us, too." Ojiro replied and I did a thumbs up at him.

As we wished Deku good luck, and made our way to the audience, Ojiro asked worried.

"Do you think he will be fine?"

"I sure hope so." I said quietly. We rounded the corner and we found our class already there, I decided I wanted to sit next to Uraraka, so as I passed Bakugo, I ruffled his hair, he just grunted and continued on my way. Deku and Shinso were already at the center of the arena, as Cementoss-Sensei was explaining the rules, I whispered to Uraraka.

"So who do you think will win?"

"Deku, for sure." She said looking at me, pumping her fists up.

"I think so too." I turned my glance back at the arena, excited to see what would happen.

Shinso was saying something to Deku, but none of us could hear from that distance, It was fairly quiet around me, so I enhanced my hearing.

"That dumb chimp mentioned "pride", but."

"READYYY." I jumped at the loud announcement , but continued to listen, being too curious to stop. "START!"

'Talking shit about Ojiro to make Deku talk, eh.'

"Don't you agree he's a retard for flushing away his chances?"

I didn't expect Deku to get so angry and snap back to him.

'Oh, no. Why did you do that you, idiot.'

I thought, frustrated, and it looked that I wasn't the only one, from behind I heard Ojiro say. "No, Midoriya, we warned you."

Deku stopped completely on his tracks and Shinso ordered him to cross the bounds. Deku started walking on the opposite side.

"Deku, snap out of it." I screeched, but he didn't seem fazed about it.

'Damn it, he doesn't have much more.' I thought panicking.

His step came to a halt, I jumped from my chair to see better from the ledge, and suddenly there was a gust of wind.

"YEEEEES!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"Holy crap!" commented Ojiro.

"Say something, why don't you... So you've literally got that much power in your little finger! Count me jealous! There is no gateway to success here for me, not with this quirk! Not that you would understand, people like you who were born with the perfect quirks would NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

'Perfect quirk? Deku is indeed strong, but Shinso can brainwash, what does it have to do with being unsuccessful, it's such a rare quirk for a hero. Imagine controlling the bad guys to surrender themselves.'

'The people would be scared of it though.' A flashing thought came, I just shook my head and continued to pay attention to the fight.

Deku reached for him, grabbing and pushing him back, but Shinso punched him in the face, making Deku release him, when he tried again for a grab, Shinso pushed Deku's head back who caught his hand and in a grappling hook threw Shinso over his shoulder, his face full of determination to win, landing over the border.

"MIDORIYA, YOU ADVANCE TO ROUND 2!"

"He did it, he did it." Me and Uraraka screamed jumping up and down. I stopped my pacing and ran towards the infirmary, to check on Deku, I know that Recovery Girl will take care of him but I still want to be sure. I opened the door and there he was, bandaged, being scolded by Recovery Girl , but there was also another man that I did not recognise, with blond hair, he looked so thin, his suit was too big for his frame. They stopped talking when they saw me.

"Good afternoon, obaa-san! I'm sorry to intrude, I didn't know you had company, I just wanted to make sure that Deku is fine, but I can leave." I said already backing away to leave.

"Wait, it's okay, I was done here anyway." Deku replied and walked to me.

"Okay. Have a good day." I smiled at Recovery Girl and stopped my gaze again at the mystery man, as I left.

"You completely fine?" I asked, nudging Deku.

"Uh, yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me." he replied pensively. Something was bothering him.

"But?"

"I just, the battle with Shinso, made me realise how alike, we are." He said clenching his fists, saying nothing more.

"Who was that man next to you?"

"That's, uh, that was my... my uncle." He stuttered, fidgeting a bit.

"That's cool that he came here to encourage you." I turned to him, remembering that I wanted to do something, and said.

"Go to the others, I have to check on somebody." I said shooting him a smile and sprinting, my pink hair leaving a trail behind me.

'Where is he? Not here, not here either, ugh come on.' I thought running around, until finally I saw a blob of indigo hair, sitting on a step, devoid of people around. When I got behind him, I smacked him on the back of the head, not very hard, but enough to make him jump up and rub his head.

"What the hell, woman." He yelled, seeing who smacked him.

"You deserved it." I said, putting my palms on my hips and leaning forward to appear more serious.

"What do you want?" he said tired.

"To talk."

"To talk? With me? Are you sure that's a wise decision?" he asked satirical.

"I will smack you again, if you think of brainwashing me." I retorted, squinting my eyes at him, eventually I took a seat on the stair and patted the space beside me, signalling to him to sit. He pondered a bit on it, and reluctantly sat down, unsure of what was happening.

"I will be blunt with you, I am still mad at the stunt you pulled at the human cavalry battle, but I'm curious about something. I heard what you said during the match. Were you..." I hesitated, but gulped and continued.

"Were you referring that people would be too reluctant to trust you with their lives, because of your quirk?" I asked, feeling suddenly very unsure of myself.

"What was the first thought you had, when you realised that I tried to brainwash you."

"In truth, I didn't give it too much of a thought, I was a bit curious to see how you would use your quirk and was left a bit disappointed to realise you were brainwashing Ojiro and Aoyama. That was completely unnecessary." I huffed at him, shaking my head.

He just stood silent, analysing me, and let out a sigh before speaking.

"Every time people found out what my quirk was, they would stop talking to me altogether, out of fear to not become my 'slave' as they call it, I could hear them talking, doubting that I could become a hero, they saw me more suited as a villain. And I despise it, I hate my own quirk." He spoke looking at his hands, and clasped them tight in a fist.

"You shouldn't, your quirk is fine, but it depends on you for the rest, what you make of it. If you continue to brainwash people that only try to help you, you will be perceived negatively. Now, give me your hand." I requested, putting my palm out to take his hand. I looked at him waiting, and he smirked.

"Proposing now? What's the rush?"

"What? I didn't mean it like that, idiot, I just wanted to check if your body is fine." I stammered, feeling my face heating up at the mistake. Now he had a mischievous smile and said.

"And now you want to check if my body is fine, how lewd of you."

I lowered my head in embarrrassment, then I lost it.

"That was impeccable, you saw the opportunity and you took it." I started laughing hard.

"Come on, we have to go back to the others, so let me check if you are okay."

He gave me his hand and I focused to see if he took any damage from the throw, and as expected, his back was a beacon for a big bruise to be.

'Good, just a bruise, that won't require a lot of healing.'

"I will heal your back, so you won't have bruises and walk like a grandpa." I began focusing on accelerating the healing process, my hand glowing dimly a forest, green colour, on top of his. When I was done, I got up, stretching a bit from sitting, Shinso sat up as well and said.

"Thanks."

"No problemo, by the way, in the next few days, if you notice that your hair is growing with a pink tint, it's normal, just made a slight adjustment." I replied winking at him.

Suddenly he gasped, making an alarmed face and looked terrified towards me.

I just burst laughing, not able to control myself. When I stopped laughing , I told him.

"I'm just kidding. I would never do that." I said with a tint of drama. "I think." I bluffed.

"Let's go back, I got a match coming." I said looking at him. His face displaying more exhaustion than usual, I think he was fed up of my bullshit, and I giggled some more, he shook his head, but was interrupted when a piercing sound cut through, like the crackling sound of a big ice block, we looked at each other and started jogging back to see what was going on, my mind darting to the culprit, first suspect, Todoroki.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I was on the arena, facing Kaminari, we were both smirking as we were waiting for the start signal.

'He will definitely try to end it as fast as possible. With his electric quirk, I have to prepare a bit. Hmmm, maybe I should accelerate my cells to make new skin tissue. I also have to keep it to a minimum around the brain, so maybe I should use my left hand as a conductor, if I ever hope to heal fast enough to win.'

I stirred my cells to make new skin tissue fast, as I prepared for the battle to begin, letting my hair fall on my back, electricity already jumping around, filling in the air.

"Ready! START!" the announcing voice roared.

"Incriminate shock, 1.3 million volts." He shouted, his blonde hair flying fiercely around him, as he sent a giant sock wave towards me.

I raised my left hand fast to let the electricity enter through it, but the instant it made contact with me, my whole body convulsed at the high voltage, muscles spasming wildly, hot burning pain filling through every inch of my body. I fell completely on my back, suppressing a cry.

Everything was numb around me, my ears drumming, heart beating way to fast as I felt the electricity leaving my body.

'Dot pas ou.'

I just sat there, unmoving for a minute, feeling the lingering sensation of being ripped apart.

'Breth, com.' I tried to think but failing.

I tried to focus as hard as possible to heal myself starting with the brain, my whole body being hyper alert now, relying on impulse.

"Haruno is no longer capable to move, so the...what is that?" Present Mic inquired.

I turned my whole body around, hair crazed around from the electricity, and slowly pushed myself up, the old skin took some of the damage and started shedding, my head dropping slightly sideway.

In a surge of instinct, with my body still numb, I dashed to Kaminari, and kicked him straight in the chest, the force throwing him out of bounds.

"HARUNO IS THE WINNER." and the whole crowd started to shout.

I felt burned out, and fell on my bum.

'The bastard really gave his all.' I sat a few more minutes, healing myself and trying to regain control. Two robots went next to me to pick me up to take me to the infirmary, but I shook my head and got up on my legs. I left the arena and made my way to the shower room, planning on taking a nap afterwards in the waiting room, till my next fight, or so I thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I woke up, when I felt something on top of me.

Slowly I opened my eyes to a worried Uraraka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but your hair is still wet and didn't want you to get sick." she spoke softly.

"It's alright." I said, raising my head from the table, feeling a cover falling off of me, it was a jacket, Uraraka's.

"I feel better now anyway. Thanks for covering me." I smiled at her and she reciprocated it, but her eyes said something else.

"Sit." I said, patting the chair next to me.

"Something is bothering you. Let's girl talk it out." I suggested and she nodded softly. She sat down and we were both quiet for a minute, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

"I am terrified of the match, I just don't know if I stand a chance against Bakugo." she spoke, her head hanging low, face being obscured by hair. I just stayed silent.

"I also feel like I depended too much on Deku and Iida, everybody is giving their all, they are always there to help me out. I feel so ashamed of myself."

"Let me tell you a story. Ten years ago, I used to hang out with two boys, one is a loud prankster and the other one is cold and driven.

We were paired by the school, and each group was provided with a pro hero to train them.

The boys have quirks more suited for fighting in comparison to me, they are from renowned families, I am not, I was always the one dragging them down, until one day, they suddenly left, I looked everywhere for them only to find out from the school administrator that they left to train. Where? No one told me. That was way before I realised that I can mess up a person's body with my quirk and learned to fight properly. I felt so abandoned, ashamed of my abilities and for not seeing it sooner. From that point I did my absolute best in everything, not to make people around me proud, but to become the person that makes a difference in any situation." I finished jacket tight in my hands, I softly let it go and continued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much." I said a bit flustered. She jumped from her chair and started shaking her palms towards me.

"No, actually I, it made me realise some things, thank..." but Iida entered, not soon followed by Deku.

"Hey, Uraraka!" Deku started, but I raised from my chair and whispered to Uraraka.

"Show us all you've got." And she nodded firmly. I left them to talk and made my way back to the rest of my class. I sat next to Tokoyami.

"Ohh, this is gonna be exciting." I exclaimed to Tokoyami.

"Rather cruel to call it exciting." he replied monotone.

"Not in this case." I said certain.

Uraraka and Bakugo got to their positions, waiting for the starting signal, and as soon as they announced it, Uraraka dashed to him, when she was close enough to Bakugo, he set an explosion in her face.

"Holy hell, is he really going all out on her...! Against a girl as an opponent..." the crowd booed.

"What the fuck do you mean against a girl, he is taking her seriously, so you should too, just because she is a girl she doesn't need a pity party from you, so shut the fuck up." I jumped, snarling from the top of my lungs, leaning over the railing, when suddenly something grabbed my torso, pulling me back on the seat, it was Tokoyami's shadow, I looked at him annoyed for stopping my angry rant, and let out a sigh, calming myself.

"Thanks." I muttered to him.

"You were just blocking the view." he said impassive, not turning his head at me.

"That's not nice of you." I grunted.

"Who says I have to be." he replied with a half-smile, I faked a huff as we turned our attention back to the match.

Uraraka managed to trick Bakugo with her jacket, and approach from behind, but he was faster and attacked her again with an explosion, but she was fast on her legs, going at him.

'He has way too good reflexes, but one touch from her and it's over for him. Hmm, they are quite an opposite duo, he uses instinct and force, where she uses tactic and persistence, they could be quite a ship, if I say so myself, kyaaaa, so cute. No, stop it, don't stop, fucking stop shipping people, but it's innocent, aghhhh. Pay attention to the match goddammit.' And I continued to watch the "cute " duo.

The attacks continued to come to Uraraka, when I noticed that through the smoke pebbles were floating. 'Ooooh, I cannot wait.' I thought, when suddenly another douchebag started to shout that is was cruel to toy with her. I got up my chair to scream again, but Tokoyami grabbed me again, when Aizawa-Sensei's voice boomed in.

"Who just said he's toying with her? You a pro? How many years?"

"If you said that in your right mind, then there's no meaning for you to keep watching, do us all a favour and go home."

"You tell him Aizawa-Sensei." I shouted from my chair, restrained by Tokoyami and Deku now.

"He clearly recognizes the strength of an opponent who's reached this far and is on guard as a result. It's because he's doing everything in his power to win, that he's refusing to let his guard down." he finished.

Uraraka was talking and made her gravity release sign, and ran to get him off guard, as the rocks started to fall.

Bakugo, as the beast he is, blasted all of the rocks in one shot, the explosion was so big, everybody was pushed back.

"Holy shoot." I blurted out.

Bakugo was getting ready to finish her for good, when in the middle of the way she fell down, Midnight approached her and declared her unable to move, so Bakugo was the winner. I got up, restrained no more, and ran as fast as possible to Uraraka in the infirmary. I entered, bowed to Recovery Girl and got near the brown haired girl, as she was being bandaged.

"I can help you heal." I tried to grab her arm to heal when suddenly, I got hit on the head by the Recovery Girl and she yelled at me.

"No you don't, young lady, you are still in the tournament. If you still plan on helping me around in the future, you will not heal her further." she talked sternly at me, Uraraka just looked at us.

"But obaa-san!" I whined, but she turned sharply at me with a dead serious face.

"No but's." Letting out a sigh I turned to Uraraka to congratulate her for her performance.

"Uraraka-chan, that was marvelous, I was really already excited to see you fight, but that exceeded my expectations. You are so sneaky." I finished smirking at her, she beamed back.

"Yeah, that was really intense, I wouldn't have thought that I can hold on for so long against Bakugo."

"He is a beast."

"Definetely." she agreed, then both started giggling.

"You coming?" I asked, she just shook her head.

"I have to do something first."

"Okay. See you soon." I waved at her and ran back, dropping on my seat next to Tokoyami, just in time to see Kirishima win the arm wrestling.

Soon enough Todoroki's and Deku's match arrived.

* * *

Author note: It's going to take a bit longer from now on, cause I want to write longer chapters, I would love to hear your opinion on my story and if I wrote any mistakes.

I want to thank Vetla12 for leaving a review, again the timing was perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia, just this plot.


	5. Chapter 5

A soon as the match started, Todoroki was the first to make his move and tried to freeze Deku who retaliated by flicking his finger, breaking a gust of wind that shattered the incoming ice. This was the first time I saw him using his quirk, but to my short awe I saw the actual cost of using it, the finger was now turning a dark blue.

"What is he doing to himself." I muttered too quietly to be noticed by anybody.

'He is breaking his own body, I heard his quirk is different, but this is ridiculous.'

I could hear some voices around me talking, but I was too invested in the damage Deku was inflicting on himself, to listen to what they were saying. The fight continued the same way, Todoroki sending frost towards Deku, and him using his quirk to deflect him. He broke all his fingers from his right arm, but his face was still showing raw determination, when suddenly a bigger ice wave came too close to him, forcing him to recklessly use his left fist to counterattack, rendering him of using it anymore.

Although Todoroki stopped charging, Deku used one of his already broken fingers to attack.

He started shouting so loud, that we all heard him "Everyone's giving their best! they're doing it so they can get closer to victory! They're doing it so they can someday become number one! YOU think you can win using only half your power, but you haven't been able to put a single scratch on me yet. SO GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Todoroki looked at Deku, his nose wrinkling, eyes glaring, and brows knitted together, all because of what the green haired boy shouted, so he responded back. "What do you think you are doing? Did my shitty old man pay you? You are pissing me off!"

He dashed towards Deku fast, but before he could finish his first step, Deku appeared in front of him, raising his right arm, fist prepared for a punch. Todoroki tried to retaliate, but Deku was faster, punching him hard in the stomach, throwing Todoroki a few good meters behind.

'What is he thinking, he just used his already battered hand, his hand isn't blue anymore, he turned his freaking hand into a bloody lump of a limb. That's got to hurt for sure.' I thought as I analyzed his face, his eyebrows twitching as sweat drops, he grabbed his right wrist writhing in pain.

Worry must have shown cause I felt something wrapping around my arm, and I looked to see Tokoyami's shadow, gripping my wrist gently, to make me ease my tight hold on the armrest that I grasped without realizing. The tiny shadow turned to look at me and before I could say anything, Tokoyami cut shortly. "He is sure to have a plan in mind." His words eased me a little bit and I thanked him for the interruption. I turned my eyes to Todoroki's raising form as he started running again to freeze Deku, yet the green head did the weirdest thing, he put his thumb in his mouth, gripping on the cheek to flick his finger to fend off the incoming ice.

"Why are you going this far." Screamed Todoroki.

"I want to live up to his expectations! I want to become a super cool hero!" The green glob of hair responded, eyes filled with determination as for for the shaking of his posture subsided, replaced by more precision, and the moment that Todoroki hesitated, Deku punched him again.

"It's yours! It's your power!" Deku burst out. Not long after that statement, heat erupted in waves as Todoroki's left side was enveloped in flames while his right side was covered in ice. Deku was grinning at the sight in front of him.

'Did he do it purposefully to make him use his fire? What a cinnamon roll.' I thought, lips twitching in a smile, but worry overcame me, as I looked at both of them getting ready to give it their all, they started running towards each other, their bodies brimming with raw power.

'This is too much, they could really get hurt.' and in the nick of time Cementoss-Sensei intervened, but the blast still made everybody shield their eyes from the dust. I cracked my eyes open as soon as I felt the burst leaving, jumping from my seat to search where they both were, Todoroki was in the middle, but Deku was out of bounds and completely broken, before they declared the winner, I dashed to check on him, running towards the infirmary as fast as possible considering that my next fight was close.

'I need to mend his arms back. But what if, what if I use it too much and begin to lose' my thought came to a halt when I saw the robots dragging Deku in the infirmary, so I ran faster refusing to acknowledge the consequences for abusing my quirk.

"Obaa-san, please let me help." I said as I ran next to her and Deku.

He was passed out, but his right arm was completely damaged, the fingers were sticking out in weird directions. I touched his shoulder and checked on his internal injuries.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She started.

"Oba-san, I won't use my quirk, just let me operate on him. He has broken fragments, I will stay here and help you heal." I stuttered out but was interrupted.

"Nonsense, girl. Your match is next. Leave. Now." She spoke sharply, sensing the gravity of the situation at hand.

'I could let her handle it, but her quirk only amplifies the body's healing functions, if I leave her to handle this, his hand will still be damaged, but I, I can help her and make the healing process faster if the both of us use our skills.' I thought, not noticing that there was another spectator in the room.

"But I have to do something. I can't just leave him like this." I begged, not wishing to leave yet when he could be still healed right.

"Sakura Haruno, you have your own match to think about, I will allow you no further to come and assist me in the future if you continue to act this reckless." she cut bluntly, eyebrows furrowed together and mouth glued in a straight line.

"Then so be it." I responded fast. 'I will figure it out later, not now.' I pressed my hands on his chest, and visualized the osteoblasts and osteoclasts (the cells that form and dissolve the bone) cells, dissolving the bone fragments and mending them back together, as for the bigger bone pieces, they needed to be removed manually, so I put Deku in a deep slumber and dulled the pain receptors in his hand so that he doesn't feel too much from being cut. I opened my eyes to the burning green of my palms as I completely finished my task at hand.

I let go of him, suddenly feeling woozy. I was not prepared to face Recovery Girl, but I stated. "You will need to manually remove the big chunks from his hand, he is in a deep sleep and won't feel a thing for an hour, you got it from here. I will take my leave now." still not looking at her, I turned to the door, finally noticing that Deku's uncle was in the room with us.

I just left, saying nothing further, and as soon as the door closed, I backed to the wall and slid down, sitting on the ground, my feet in a weird position as I felt cloudiness empowering my common sense and body. A very familiar feeling washed over me, that can be compared almost to being drunk, but more raw and vulgar. My mind was pumping with too many thoughts all at once, realizing multiple things at once. 'If I had not woken up from the nap, I would've been better now, damn it.' I just sat there for a few more minutes, when I was ready, I pushed my body up, turning my eyes around me, the colors looking more alive than ever, and suddenly I heard the announcement that the next fight was about to start.

'I still have the match. Finally. Let's fight, let all this energy out. Let's mess with Iida a bit, just a tiny bit, it won't hurt.' I couldn't compress the bubbling giggle that erupted from me.

I was walking clumsily, but I was content with it as I made my way to the arena, muttering and giggling at my absurd thoughts.

With each step that I took, I felt more and more unleashed. Iida was a few meters from me, his face serious like always, when he noted my approaching form.

"Haruno, are you alright? You look... different." he voiced, waiting for my response, but I didn't want to burst out.

'I don't want them to see me like this.' I thought. 'Not now, control yourself.'

He just stood there waiting for my reply, his brows furrowed and eyes sharp behind his glasses. My eyes narrowed at him and gave him a smile, or something close to it, however, he wrinkled his eyebrows more, so I couldn't help but snicker.

"I am perfectly fine." I said in a honeyed voice and passed him by. I took my position and waited, and waited, and waited some more for the match to finally start already, I began to fidget from one leg to another and retie my hair up.

'Okie Dokie, how do we fight against speed. I should hmmm, I need to dodge as best as I can, my eyes can keep up with him, and if I enhance my muscles, maybe I could hold him off.' I looked over at Iida, who was a few meters in front of me, getting ready to start.

"READY. START!" the voice roared.

Iida bolted towards me, no, not towards me, behind me, so I changed my plan and just pulled my leg swiftly sideways, making him tumble across the floor and before I gave him a chance to get up, I jumped him, latching on and clutching his head in a firm headlock, he was struggling to toss me off of him, so I held on tight to make him faint, but he was getting up now, crawling slowly to the edge of the arena, so I took 2 seconds to concentrate completely and mess with his blood pressure nerve, when all of a sudden he broke from my headlock, hurling me the ground on my back.

'Shit that hurt. Pass out already would you? How...' and I didn't finish my thought cause he began to wobble. I jumped fast to catch him before he could fall and hurt his head. When I grasped his shoulders from behind, his weight made us collapse down on my bottom. At least he was fine.

"I really like the floor of this arena don't I." I muttered to myself, letting out a sigh.

"Iida is unable to continue. Haruno is the winner of this round." the crowd cheered.

It was getting too loud and I wanted to leave badly, so I took Iida's glasses and put them on my head and started shaking him.

"Iida, wake up. Heeeey." he was still unconscious.

"I guess a little bit more wouldn't kill me." I sarcastically said.

So I used my quirk to give him a wake-up call. He jerked up, like waking up from a bad dream, and looked alarmed around when I felt him pulling himself up.

"Don't." I simply said as I pulled him back down. When he realized what was happening, he froze, eyebrows raised and staring, although I don't know if he could see without his glasses on.

"Don't get up so fast, you will get dizzy and fall again. Here." I took off the glasses from the top of my head and gave them to him, he slowly put them on and started speaking.

"I guess I lost."

"You guessed right. You can get up now, but slowly." I said in a harsh yet soft voice...

He got up and began to dust off the dirt. "You really took me by surprise, Haruno, I didn't expect you to pull such a dirty move and make me trip, even less to wrestle with me ."

I just chuckled slowly at him and left for the waiting room, avoiding any of my classmates, not feeling up for chatting. I needed a major nap.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A loud buzzing near my nested head rang out. It was the alarm that I set. I raised my head, vision covered in pink, I felt the table with my hand for my phone to stop the noise.

After closing it, I stretched my arms and legs.

'That was a really good nap, I feel so much better now.' I let out a content sigh.

'Now let's see if I made it on time for my match against Todoroki. And what I should do to stand a chance against him.' I thought as I sat up to get ready to leave, but not before leaving my phone in my locker. I was tying my hair up when I thought.

'Hmm... now that he uses both ice and fire unless I get him to stay still for a bit and make contact, I'll be toast.' I was lost in my thoughts, walking through the halls when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Sakura. Hey, wait up." a breathy high pitched voice exclaimed from behind. I turned and I saw Uraraka and Deku rushing towards me. When they got close enough, Deku's eyebrows furrowed, eyes darting all around my face in concern. Uraraka was bent against the wall to regain her breath.

"Are you okay? Uraraka has been searching for you for a while. She busted in the infirmary to look and I decided to join her." he voiced.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I took a nap after my match. But how about you? Lend me your hand a bit." I replied to him curiously. He raised his brows and took a small step back, cheeks turning a shade pinker. I just stared at him, holding back a tiny smirk.

"Ummmm...okay, sure." he answered stuttering a bit. I turned my head towards Uraraka, who now regained her composure, still red in the cheeks, but her breathing calmed.

"Uraraka, I'm sorry that I worried you." I sent an apologetic smile towards her as I took Deku's hand to check.

"I was worried when I didn't see you for a while. Glad you are okay, though I think it's my fault that you were tired." she finished in a low tone, scratching the back of her head.

I looked quizzically and reassured her.

"Nah, I am usually a sleepyhead." I exaggerated a tad for her and returned my attention to Deku. His hand almost looked completely healed except for some thin scars.

"How do you feel now. Drowsy? any side effects?" I hummed in my inspection. 'Recovery Girl took out all the bone fragments that remained.' I thought as I let go of his hand gently.

He shook his head and replied. "I am fine now. Thank you for healing my hand. I am sorry if I was a bother, you didn't have to, especially when your match was next and..." I held my hand up stopping his rambling and sternly said.

"Oh, you should be sorry, you butchered your own hand. What a completely sane person does that. Are you a masochist?" I finished squinting my eyes at him.

"Whhhhaa, no no no . " he gasped shaking his head ferociously, I let out a sigh for the nth time this day and thought 'What a cinnamon roll.' I thought, puffing out a chuckle with Uraraka from his abashed reaction.

"Let's go, your match is going to start soon." Uraraka said.

I just nodded in response, walking and chatting with them, they told me that Tokoyami and Bakugo won their rounds, before separating.

'What to do, what to do.' I thought when I was by myself. 'What strategy should I use.'

I was near the arena and nothing was good enough, 'I can dodge if he attacks me long distance, but that won't help me at all, I will end up getting cornered and tired, and at a big disadvantage, if I get too close he will freeze me and I will be out immediately. The fire, even if I will get burnt, I will not be incapacitated, like with ice, so I need to focus left side, and totally avoid his right hand, and how will I do that, I don't know.'

The announcement introduced us, the start edging closer and I still haven't reached a conclusion.

'Damn it, I will improvise, and see where it goes from there.'

"Get ready, Start." the voice boomed yet again.

Todoroki sent an ice wave towards me to freeze me in place, so I propelled myself from the ground and landed on his ice, I needed to get closer to him, but at the same time I needed to stay away from him.

I was dashing towards him as fast as I could, preparing my body to get burned by both hot an cold.

With his gaze fixed on my every move, he was preparing to freeze me again and said.

"This will be over soon." in a monotone voice, this time sending a bigger wave than before, but just in the nick of time I slipped away, yet not without damage, as my lower left arm was in a case of ice, the coldness making my muscles there go completely numb.

I hissed from the coldness, turning my head in his direction eyes narrowing at him, who responded the same. With my lower arm limp, weighing me down, I continued my sprint to him as he raised his right hand yet again, I realized not once did he use his left side to attack. 'Why isn't he? Is it just a trick to make me lower my guard? or he is avoiding using it again.' I shook my head and concentrated on a strategy to counterattack his quirk.

When I was one arm's length from him, he raised his arm to blow ice towards me, when I crouched down, sweeping my feet as I felt coldness above me, I threw him off balance and as soon as he fell, I rushed to punch him, but my movement came to a halt for my legs were frozen to the ground in a half-raised pose.

'I'm too close, come on do something.' I thought as I started struggling, but felt no bulging, my legs started burning from the ice, so I did the next best thing. He was close enough, even closer thanks to his cockiness as he got up in front of me, I latched on the hem of his uniform and pulled him to me, the widening of his eyes didn't go unnoticed as I hit his nose with my forehead with enough force to knock out a normal person.

Yes, a normal person, but was Todoroki a normal person. No. I gritted my teeth in frustration my head throbbing, for Todoroki was getting up again, with a bleeding nose though, at that, I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Haruno is incapacitated and no longer able to fight. Todoroki Shoto is the winner."

I tried to struggle again out from the ice when Todoroki got in front of me, holding his bloody nose in a thin layer of ice with his right hand and raised the other hand towards me, I felt the ice's grip loosening until I was completely free. I felt frustrated, but I didn't want to be a baby and hold grudges, however, the broken nose will stay for now.

"Hard to crack aren't you?" I smugly said.

He just grunted and turned around.

"You are no fun at all." I shouted as I skipped next to him, he kept ignoring me so I silently followed him, trying to bug him off, don't know why though.

As we walked, Bakugo was marching from the opposite side, towards the arena. When he saw us, he glared and grimaced at Todoroki, starting in a rough and confident voice.

"See you in the next match."

I turned to Todoroki to see him mimic the same body language and puffed out an annoyed sigh. I looked at Bakugo and waved at him, making him turn his gaze towards me. I smirked at him holding a thumbs up and mouthing "Good luck." as we passed him by.

The next match passed by fairly fast, considering that Tokoyami was at a great disadvantage against Bakugo's quirk, no surprise there.

Deku, who was sitting to my right, started saying softly.

"I wonder how their match will turn out."

"My money is on Bakugo if Todoroki doesn't use his power to it's fullest. That and Bakugo is amazing in combat, not to mention the temper that makes him unpredictable at times."

"What makes you think he won't use his fire?" Uraraka interjected, from my left.

"It's just a guess based on the fact that he never used it against me." I replied.

"You might be right, but Todoroki is smart and he could take Bakugo by surprise..." he began mumbling way too fast and hushed for me and Uraraka to keep up, as he took out his notebook and began writing strategies.

I shared a glance with Uraraka, both of us having one raised eyebrow and snickered at him. I looked over to read what he was writing and was awed at how much detail he was putting on every single thing that he analyzed.

"Do you have for everyone in our class?" I asked, edging closer to see better.

"Umm, yeah, and every hero I have encountered thus far." he nodded, eyes wide and smiling prideful.

"So you have one on me too, can I see it?" I requested timidly.

"Uh, sure, you are... here." he flipped the pages to my observations.

On the left page, I saw my hero costume, the black mesh and sports bra under a red vest that had enough pockets to store bandages and pills, the black shorts that ended above my knees and belt that stored poison and antidotes. It was a fairly modest costume, but he took notes of everything.

On the right side, he wrote "Quirk-cell manipulation (healing/injuring)

She is capable to heal most of the injuries, not sure on the life-threatening ones.

She seems to need time to use her quirk based on the gravity of the injury she wants to heal or inflict. She also possesses a vast medical knowledge.

There are no limits to her quirk that I have observed yet."

I hummed pleased at his astute observations, he got the most of it correctly.

Just one thing was wrong.

"Wow, this is really in depth, you only wrote only one thing wrong." I told him.

Uraraka shot her eyebrows up and Deku searched confused where the mistake could have been.

"I will only tell the two of you for now. I trust you." I finished in a clear whisper. Suddenly the both of them straightened up, faces serious waiting for me to continue, itching closer to hear.

"I can't actually use my quirk that often, it drains me of energy, so my body compensates it by having adrenaline bursts to increase energy and endorphins to fight the pain and fatigue. Instinct takes over, common sense and logic get suppressed." I rambled, trying to make them understand, but the furrowed brows, and the slight tilt of the head, more noticeable on Uraraka though, made me realise they might not understand the full process.

"Okay, so when I overuse it, I go cuckoo and uncontrollable meaning I need a nap badly." I tried to stop a grimace at my choice of wording.

"Aaa, now I understand." Uraraka burst out.

"Shhhh, not so loud." I slightly scolded her.

"Sorry." she replied in a whisper, her hands linked together in front of her in a shy manner.

"That's why your movement in your match against Iida was more erratic." Deku whispered, resting his chin on his palm, eyes moving like searching for something. "After you healed me ." he stated his conclusion, his eyes turning towards my green ones, his pose shifting in an ashamed and apologetic manner.

"Yes." I answered bluntly. "Today was just a small taste, but if it gets worse than this, I want the two of you to stop me, either by knocking me out or tying me, either way is fine by me." I finished in an indifferent tone.

"Is it that bad?" Uraraka pried.

"Depends. For what you consider "bad", maybe so, for my definition of "bad", not really. I just tend to get the people nearest to me in danger when it comes to physical and mental health." I hushed out.

"Oh. Then we will try our best to keep our eyes on you?" she replied unsure of herself. Deku just nodded tensely on the other side. The moment was supposed to be serious, but due to the timing and placing, from all the noise around us, the moment ended up being more weird than serious.

"I actually expected you to tell us that you ended up killing someone." Uraraka becoming blunter by every second spent together.

"What makes you think I didn't." I questioned her confidence in what she said.

She just froze in place, paling fast as shock filled her face. Deku just made a face that called out my bullshit.

"Youuu...you," Uraraka began in a shaky voice.

"I didn't kill anybody." I told her. Deku shook his head, and slightly rolled his eyes at my antics as he turned back to write in his notebook. Uraraka began breathing again normally and I continued.

"Not fully conscious at least. Okay, okay I'm just kidding." I held up my arms at her, as she was about to turn pale again. "You are more gullible than Deku, Uraraka." I giggled at her as she covered her face from embarrassment .

"We reach the finale at least! The top student among Yuuei's freshman class will be decided right here! Our final match Todoroki vs. Bakugo!" Present Mic shouted through the speakers, his voice ringing through the whole stadium.

Todoroki and Bakugo were walking to each other on the arena. The wind was blowing through Todoroki's hair, ruffling his white and red locks, a cold serious glare fixed on Bakugo. Whereas the latter looking completely off his meds, the creepies grin was plastered on his face, glaring holes at Todoroki.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a shiver crawling on my back when I saw Bakugo's expression.

'Oh my god, he looks scary as hell.' I thought, hugging myself.

"Are you all ready? START." the speakers boomed and instantly most of the arena was covered in ice followed by an explosion. As the steam cleared out, we saw Bakugo crawling out from the ice.

Just as Todoroki was about to make his move, Bakugo dodged, flying above Todoroki, catching him by the hair and shirt in mid-air.

"He dodged the attack from the left and grabbed Todoroki! He's good..." Deku shouted in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Bakugo threw Todoroki with an explosion screaming "Don't look down on me you little maggot!"

'Todoroki is surely in for a surprise if he doesn't step up.'

Todoroki was flying closer to the border of the arena and created a wall of ice to prevent him from falling out, however, Bakugo launched directly at him prepared with a punch, when Todoroki caught his arm, but instead of using his fire to counterattack, he sent him flying back.

"How long are you gonna keep fooling around?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo said in a gruff tone.

"What I want is an overwhelming victory! There's no meaning to beating a half-assed guy who won't use his full power! How can I prove myself if I defeat you so easily! Don't stand in front of me if you don't have the will to fight anymore! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE, YOU BASTARD!" Bokugo hollered at Todoroki as he launched at him, more agile and faster than before, yet the look on Todoroki's face at that moment, so lost and unsure, made my heart go to him, but not too much cause I was startled to death by Deku's screaming encouragement, I moved my hand against my throbbing heart to calm it down as I slightly glared at Deku, but went unnoticed and turned back to the match at hand when I noticed that the encouragement moved something in Todoroki, for he looked more confident, arching his body forward to attack.

The climax of the fight was nearing fast, I couldn't stay still in my chair, watching Bakugo pulling a tornado blast, when he hit the target the explosion was blinding, I was too late to shield my eyes from it and I had to wait a few more seconds for my vision to come back to normal, but nothing prepared me for the sight that followed. Bakugo was completely on the ground looking at a huge trail of ice showing Todoroki at the end of it, out of bounds.

Fear gripped me when I saw an angry Bakugo matching to an unconscious Todoroki and gripping his uniform for an attack and screaming.

"Are you kidding with me!" his face was flushed, veins visibly throbbing and his teeth baring at his target.

"Shit, somebody stop him already." I shouted alarmed at the supervisors, gripping the armrest with force, fearing for both of them, when Midnight used her quirk to make Bakugo fall asleep.

"Language." a distant male voice roared back at me. I squinted my eyes in the direction the voice came from, but couldn't see who said it, I just shook my head exasperated.

'What the fuck are your priorities.' I hollered inside.

"Student Todoroki was off the arena! Therefore Bakugo wins!" the black-haired proctor announced. "And now the tournament comes to an end! The winner on this year's class 1 sports festival is class A's BAKUGO!"

I sighed in relief and leaned completely on the chair, feeling a headache forming.

Not long after that, we were assembled for the award ceremony. I made my way to the podium, worryingly eyeing a heavily tied Bakugo that was lashing furiously towards Todoroki. I could hear all of our classmates commenting about his behaviour, so I decided on the last second, to jump on the first place block, hearing hushed gasps, even Tokoyami expressed his surprise.

I neared Bakugo, who now eyeballed me, I started taking off his mouth cover and said.

"Bakugo, I know that right now you are annoyed at the situation at hand, but right now you need to keep your cool, considering that we are broadcasted on TV this will definitely bite you in the ass later, wouldn't you agree?" I calmly talked with him, succeeding in removing the thing from his face carefully.

His eyebrows were lowered and eyes squinting at me ferociously, he was about to burst out at me, but I cut in.

"I will release you only after I will use my quirk to calm you down, trust me on this one, please." I pleaded at him, I knew people were watching the interaction closely, I could hear them saying "What's she doing.", "Is she stupid or..."

"Hell no, Pinky. I don't fucking care what others think of me. I never intended to win this way," he didn't finish because I pinched his nose.

"What the fu..."

"I knew you would act like a child." I scolded lightly as I concentrated to make his body produce Gaba chemicals yet again.

"Says the one pinching me. What the hell are you doing now." he started struggling when he saw the green tint around his nose, slowing down more and more, with a displeased face he stopped throwing a tantrum, so I let him go slowly and I turned to Midnight.

"He can be released from the handcuffs now." My tone serious with a poker face, but eyes squinting slightly and nodding at her, hoping she understood my intentions. She looked at me for a couple of seconds there was a heavy silence, at last, threw me the keys and she officially opened the ceremony, introducing us.

I turned my eyes meanwhile towards Kirishima, and slyly smiled at him, motioning at him to come to help me with the restrainings. In a grin he leapt next to me and we began taking them off. I let my eyes wander at Todoroki who was watching us, with an expressionless face, and when I caught his eyes directly, I sticked out my tongue at him, which made him wrinkle his eyebrows at me and turned to look away.

"Glad we have somebody capable to calm him down." Kirishima commented in an amused tone.

"By force." I huffed out, making him chuckle.

"That's Bakugo all right." he said as we finished releasing the firecracker.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Saku." he grinned showing his sharp teeth while doing a thumbs up and jumping down to the others, I as well went back next to Tokoyami, who shook his head in disbelief and huffed out a sigh.

"Oh don't be like that Tokoyami. I only did what was right." I whispered in his direction.

"So it seems." he replied in a gruff voice when suddenly All Might jumped in front of the podium making me jump back a bit.

'Why am I so jumpy today?!' I thought exasperated as All Might started with Tokoyami first, giving him the medal and encouraging words that I couldn't help but hear a bit of it.

All Might turned then to me to hang the medal around my neck.

"Haruno, you really overpassed what everybody thinks of you, congratulations for getting this far, such dedication and loyalty." paused and swiftly embraced me, his body fully enveloping my small one.

'I bet I am invisible right now.' I sassed in my mind.

"Even though your methods are a bit unusual, I admire the fact that you look out for your friends and classmates. As for Recovery Girl, I know she will change her mind about today."

"How did you know?" I asked astonished.

"She keeps you in a quite high regard and doesn't shy away to mention it to us, teachers, even though you disobeyed her, she knows your heart is in the right place." his words warmed me up, usually Recovery Girl doesn't like to boost people's ego, and there were times when I questioned if I really was doing a good job, but All Might made me respect and appreciate Recovery Girl much more with this knowledge.

"Thank you." I grinned warmly as he let go of the embrace and patted my shoulder.

The rest of the ceremony passed quite fast, and I couldn't wait to finish already and go home for the day.

As All Might gave his ending speech, I looked at everybody that participated in the tournament, my eyes stopping at the other pink haired girl, Hatsume I believe was her name, how weird her hair was.

'It's like tube form, maybe dreadlocks, or close to it, gahh what is the logic of that hair, looks very awesome though, but weird at the same time.' I was thinking when people started slowly dispersing, indicating the end of the ceremony. I turned to my right to look at Bakugo that was burning holes with his glare in the medal that he was clenching in his hand, and all of a sudden there was a burning smell.

The gold started bending from the pressure and heat, he stopped and looked at me annoyed, then he turned and walked away, I didn't think too much of it, he usually does this, being that grumpy all the time couldn't be healthy.

I on my way home, walking on the sidewalk of a quiet neighbourhood when abruptly I was attacked ferociously, my legs couldn't keep up to what was happening, but it's not like I wanted to either when the cutest creature possible was battling you. It was a tiny snow-white kitten, with brown spots of dirt around, two completely different coloured eyes glancing at me, one blue and the other brown. I crouched down, as the kitten backed away hissing at me.

"Hey kitten, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a soothing voice, that calmed the tiny creature enough to approach my extended palm and sniff it, then started mewing at me, licking its mouth in hunger.

"Are you by yourself?" I asked scratching under its ear. "Like you could understand me."

I gently picked it up. "Hey there, cutie." The kitten looked with its gorgeous eyes at me and mewed again, purring softly.

"Ohhh, you are so adorable. Let's see if I have something to feed you back home." I gently spoke while holding my backpack in one hand and with the other the small feline that attacked me, making our way ensure that it gets food in its belly for the day.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hey, it has been quite some time since I posted something, I am terribly sorry. I am very curious to see your reviews about this chapter, I am trying to get better at writing so any constructing feedback is more than welcome. Also I wanted to ask you suggestions for Sakura's hero name and kitten.

I also made a drawing of Sakura if you want to check it out lidiutza72/art/Sakura-x-Bnha-780563087

I hope you are enjoying the story so far ^.^


End file.
